As long as we love each other
by Reikofanfan
Summary: Tony/Michelle. Guess when Michelle found out that she's pregnant? Right in the hotel of Season 3! Will she tell Tony? What will happen next? My very first Fiction, please R
1. Chapter 1: The child

Title: THE CHILD

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida

Rating: T

Summary: Guess when Michelle found out that she's pregnant? Right in the hotel of Season 3! Will she tell Tony? What will happen next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler or any of the other mentioned "24" characters.

Author's Notes: The idea of this story is from "24Inside"-the talk show that got both Reiko and Carlos on. A letter from the audiences assumed that Michelle's survival was due to her pregnancy which she didn't know, and some extra thing in the blood prevented her from the virus. Reiko and Carlos thought it was a very good idea, so I wrote this story, somehow I always hope that they would have their own child.

This is my very first Fanfiction and seeing that english's not my first language, please be nice and please feel free to point those annoying mistakes out! THANK YOU!

Coming out of the basement, seeing Gael suffering so badly from the virus, Michelle could barely brush the thought away that she would end up like that too. What about Tony? What's he gonna do if I really was exposed? That made Michelle so sad that she raised her hand and covered her mouth to prevent the urge to cry, and just at that moment a wave of nausea came through her whole body, Michelle had to press her hand harder over her mouth. Oh God, not again, not at this time! Michelle silently prayed.

After asking Tony for the capsules on the Phone, Michelle helplessly stared at the queue of the symptomatic people getting longer and longer, men and women, husband and wife, brother and sisters, parents and child. Michelle lowered her eyes and suddenly that wave of nausea brushed over her again, she had to cover her mouth and walked quickly into the bathroom nearby, not wanting to draw anyone's attention.

"Michelle? Are you ok?" Sunny from NHS followed her and waited outside the bathroom when she heard Michelle throwing up.

The door opened, revealing the pale face of Michelle. "Sunny I might need your help."

"How long have you been like this Michelle?" After taking another test sample in a private room Sunny asked Michelle.

"Since yesterday. Is it possible? I mean, I'm not sure, my period is irregular since I started working at CTU so It's hard to tell, I can't tell..." Michelle raised her voice subconsciously.

"Well, judging from the stomach pain you described and the difference you felt in the breasts and feet, it's likely. But there's always a chance that it might be a false alarm before the results come out." Sunny put her hand on Michelle's shoulder to calm her down. Both knowing what it meant if THIS test results turned out positive. Both went silent.

"Does Tony know?"

"No." her voice was so light that Sunny could barely heard her answer.

Silence.

"Please don't tell him about this, not now."

"Ok. The results will come back along with the results of the virus in 2 hours."

"Thank you."

Sunny left the room, Michelle's left alone, deep in thought.

For the first time of the day this tough agent and strong woman allowed her thought to wander for a minute. Now she's started to wander why she asked Tony for those capsules, if Tony found out will he hate her. Should she tell him, if either one or both of the results turned out positive? If both of them turned out positive should she take the capsule? Her head was completely a mess, she didn't even know where to star to think, what she knew was that how much she hated the situation and how much she hoped that Tony would be there to hold her in the arms and comfort her as well as how much she didn't want Tony to call her and ask how she was holding up.

She desperately wanted to know how Tony would think about this, but on the other hand she half wished that she'd hide the second results from Tony when it's over. But, he's the father, he deserves to know no matter it's true or false, not to mention their promises of a honest relationship to each other from the beginning. Thinking of the secret mission he's been hiding from her, Michelle sighed, see how this has hurt both of them so much. Hiding things from each other will not help them at all no matter it's work-related or home-related. She decided she would tell him everything, at the right time.

"Tony, I realised that we've been both talking around this but, what if my test comes back positive?"

"Michelle don't go there..."

"Sweetheart we both know that my chances of survival are low"

"you still have a chance, while you still have a chance I don't wanna talk about this"

"Ok, Ok, just..." Michelle trailed off.

Should she tell him now? Is it the right time?

Yes, of course, the promise remember?!

No, can't you see he has enough to deal with, this will only make him worry about you more!

pause.

"No matter what I just want you to know, the last three years've been the best years in my life."

"I Should be there with you!"

"You are."

Hanging up the phone, Michelle's eyes were caught by a little girl, her long and blond hair falling down, turning her head and spotting Michelle before going behind that pale plastic curtain with her mother hand in hand. That innocent look in the little girl's eyes struck Michelle, she might have no idea what had or what would happen to her and her mother. She and Tony haven't even had a child before her...she didn't want to think that word out loud. She and Tony had always liked children, they had had so much fun with the kids when Danny was out of town last weekend, and now she doesn't even know if she could go out of this place and bring up this subject with her husband, alive. If the second results turn positive, she doesn't know if her baby, their baby would have the chance to be born.

The next 2 hours went unbelievable slow for Michelle, and then came the test results.


	2. Chapter 2: The lost

**_OK, here it is! Thanks for all the reviews! Please let me know what you think about it, reviews are highly appreciated as always!!_**

**_Thank you very much my anonymous reviewer, your suggestion meant a lot to me and I had absolutely no idea about it! Thank you very much!_**

Chap. 2 THE LOST

Michelle couldn't read Sunny's eyes. She reached up her hand and got the letter from Sunny. Michelle's never felt a letter could be this heavy.

She opened it.

...

No matter how hard Michelle pressed her hand over her mouth this time she couldn't stop the sobbing any more, her body shivering, tears streaming down her face.

She took a deep breath in, eyes shut, collecting her thoughts, picked up the phone and pressed the button.

"Almeida"

"It's me"

"What's going on?"

"..." hearing his velvet voice all the efforts she made trying to be strong and composed was in vain.

"I'm OK, not infected. But..." Michelle tried so hard to stop crying that she could barely speak or breath.

"Oh God, that's fantastic baby!! There's no buts as long as you'll be OK!"

"There is Tony!" Michelle finally lost her control of emotions. Her voice cracked, her body started to shiver again.

"What's wrong babe?" Tony started to panic "I thought you said they did u a blood test."

"I took another test Tony. A...p...pregnancy test." She could hear herself whispering.

Pause.

"Tony I'm sorry I didn't even know I was pregnant some extra thing got into my blood due to the pregnancy and prevented me from being infected but the effection on the baby is unknown and dangerous and it's highly recommended to get an abortion Tony our child saved my life and I'll have to kill it"

Saying the long sentence as quickly as possible without pause, Michelle had to take a deep breath in to gain enough oxygen not to faint. A new wave of tears pouring down her face.

The situation couldn't be more ridiculous, one minute earlier Michelle was regretting not having a child with Tony before she could possibly die, and the next minute she found out that she's carrying the baby, but she couldn't have it.

"I'm so sorry Tony! I'm so sorry!!" her voice went so light.

"Sh, sh...baby I feel deeply sorry for our child as much as you are believe me. But it's not your fault sweetheart!" Michelle could tell from the voice that Tony was trying hard not to sob, "as long as u'll be ok, as long as we love each other, we'll get through everything together remember?!" of course she remembered, the last line of their vows on the wedding.

"Yeah..."

"Now please repeat this line sweetheart, please!" Michelle's a strong woman and an outstanding agent, but the thought of mother has to kill the unborn baby who saved its mother's life was too much to take for any women in this world, including Michelle. There's the special way of helping her to calm down, which, only her Tony has access to.

"We'll get through everything together as long as we love each other." Michelle spoke slowly and punctured every word.

"I love you!"

"I love you so much!"

"Hey I'll go down there to be with you as soon as I can find someone cover for me ok?"

"No, no. They're taking me downtown, to NHS, just the formality, and you have work. I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll call you soon." Tony paused a second, "Chelle,"

"Yeah"

"I love you, more than you can imagine."

"And we'll get through everything together!" tears welling in Michelle's eyes again.

Saunders'

When Saunders threated Tony with her life again and again, Michelle did think of the capsule that she'd hidden in her bra.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't let him threat her husband with her life. She knew exactly what Tony would do and the consequences. She knew that to end her own life at this moment would be the best way and the worthiest sacrifice for the whole situation.

Again, the thought of taking the baby's life along with hers made Michelle's heart skiped a beat. She wasn't ready, not yet. Gael's words "Suicide's a sin" was around her ears all the time, let alone to murder her own child, although the murder is just a matter of time.

"There'll be a way out, don't give up Michelle!!" she encouraged herself, "as long as we love each other."

CTU

Tony was being tortured by the thought whether to take Saundrers' daughter out of CTU, or how to take her out of CTU.

"God please help us! I love her so much!"

Saunders'

Michelle's plan of faking to show symptoms did work, she ran desperately trying to find the way out.

She found the access to the outside from the basement, blocked by the iron wires.

She called CTU, she could hear Chloe's voice, but Chloe couldn't hear hers.

She could hear Saunders' people getting closer.

She found the gate between the yard and the road, locked.

The gate and the wall were too hard to climb, but she had to! This is the only way out.

Michelle could see people moving out of the building at the end of the path. She's running out of time.

She fished the cell out and pressed the button.

CTU

"I'm not gotta loose her again. She's my life! I don't care about the consequences as long as she'll be ok. As long as we love each other, I won't let her down! I won't!" with that thought in head Tony stromed out of his office when his cell's ringing.

"Michelle?!"

Saunders'

"Tony! I'm on my way out!"

Michelle could hear those people yelling at her from distance. She dropped the cell secretly in the bush nearby, let Tony chase the source and started to climb up along the gate. When she finally got on the top of the wall she spotted the ground on the other side, knowing exactly well what would happen if she jumped down this high wall. Turning her head seeing Saunders' people started to pull out the gun, she put her hand on her stomach whispering "baby forgive me" before rolling down.

CTU

Tony heard the sound of gunfires, he held his breath, dumbfounded. "No...no...no..."

"Tony I got the location!" Tony was dragged into the reality by Chloe's voice.

"Call LAPD to get there asap!" Tony called out while rushing downstairs. Everybody started to move quickly. Jack's team disappeared at the door in a sec.

"Chloe, anything from Michelle?"

"No"

"Use every street camera around that place to find her! She can't be far away from there, she's still in danger!"

"Right away!"

10 Minutes passed by.

"Tony! I found her!" Chloe shouted.

"Where?" Tony couldn't wait to get to her station.

"See." Chloe said pointing to her screen by the time Tony approached her station.

"I'm heading down there!" Tony threw those words out befored headed to the door.

"You can't! You're the director!" Chloe's yelling from behind.

"Who quit from now on!" Tony didn't even bother to turn his head. His cell rang.

"Tony Saunders escaped!" Jack yelled from the end of the line.

Tony stopped his pace, hands holding into fists.

Saunders'

Michelle could hear the police cars around not far from her. Her stomach was so pain that she let out a small cry. She knew she was loosing their baby as soon as she jumped down the wall. She hurt her left ankle and jumped across the road with her good leg. She dropped herself into the bush which was lower than the road and started to crawl as far as possible along the bush until the cramp came, and she was too tired to crawl even a millimeter forward.

When Jack found her and collected her into his arms, the only thing he heard coming out of her mouth was "Tony I'm so sorry" before she went unconscious.

CTU

"I got her Tony, but she's in bad shape..."

"..."


	3. Chapter 3: The talk

I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews! Please let me know what you think about it, reviews are highly appreciated as always!!

"Hey..." Tony stroked the top of her head gentlely to help her waking up. His eyes were red due to the lack of sleep, but still full of love.

"Hey..."

"How're you feeling?" Tony tightened his lips, giving her a small but warm smile.

"The baby's gone, right?" Michelle whispered, eyes shimmering.

Tony's heart clinched, "I'm sorry Michelle." Her large beautiful almond shape eyes soon turned into two pools of tears, "I'm so sorry Tony." Her voice was too tiny that Tony had to read her lips.

"Don't be sweetheart, don't be." Tony locked finger with her and put their joined hands on his chest where she could feel his heart beat and hopefully his pain as much as her. He placed his head near hers, his cheek rubbed hers slightly, lips brushing her temple then and there, and whispered into her ear, "not your fault".

Tony wasn't charged with treason due to what he'd accomplished that day. Once he's done in CTU he rushed to the hospital and stayed with his Michelle.

Michelle was really quiet until she was released from the hospital and taken home. Tony tried to make her talk a little more, but decided that he should give her some time alone to think things over. She's a strong woman, but Tony couldn't stop but worried when he saw a slight of anxious in her eyes, which he's never seen.

"Welcome home sweetheart!"

She stood there, taking the surrounding in. Obviously Tony has spent a lot of time than usual cleaning and tidying up to cheer her up, Michelle's a cleanfreak while Tony...well, let's say he doesn't have much time.

Slowly she turned around to face him, biting her bottem lip, eyes focused on the floor and then on his eyes, "thanks honey, was lots of work", she said before giving him a kiss. Tony grinned from ear to ear.

They went to bed early that night, Michelle's still weak. Tony was surprised when he emerged from the bathroom and found Michelle moved herself to the left side of the bed, starring at the ceiling, blankly.

Tony went over and gave her a kiss before crawling under the blanket, hovering over her and gave her another kiss. "Bed time honey, you need rest."

"Not sleepy yet."

"And not fond of your usual side of the bed?"

"Just wanna be away from the window." Michelle gasped, eyes still on the ceiling.

'What's wrong with the window?' that question was on Tony's lips but he decided to swallow it. He'd retrieve the question but he had something important to tell.

"Sweetheart,"

"Yeah," sensing that he had something to tell she focused her eyes on his.

"I took the job at Langley." silence. "After everything that happend, seeing you suffering like that..." Tony paused again and swallowed. He was still in shock when thinking back of the pale face of Michelle when she's out from the surgery. The thought that he could loose her 3 times in one day was killing him. He buried his head at the crook of her neck, kept the position until she waked up. Jack was worried that he might be suffocated by burying his head like that for so long, and if Jack believed his eyes he saw his shoulders shaking, even though he didn't actually hear him sobbing.

"I want us to be away from this." Tony continued, eyes reddened.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Michelle reached up her hand and stroked his cheek lovingly. Tony swept her into his embrace, she buried her head against his chest. "Thank God your not taken away from me!" They held each other tight in the arms.

"I'm not, I'm still here with you," she was at the edge of crying too, "but the baby..."

"Oh Michelle..." he pulled away, his thumb stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"I know that nothing could change the fact that our babay died, yeah I get it, but it was not any baby, it was the baby who saved my life! I'm the mother. Oh God, a mother wasn't able to protect her baby, and more than that, she hurt her baby by jumping down the wall for her own safty. What a selfish mom am I? Oh God, Tony..." for the first time since Michelle was able to cry freely in front of her beloved husband. Her shoulder shivered, crying uncontrollable in Tony's arms. Tony patted her back, his chin brushing the top of her head, "It's Ok sweetheart, I've got you."

Wenn Michelle's done crying Tony found his chest all wet, he went into the bathroom and got Michelle a damp towel, he knew her perfect skin must feel uncomfortable washed by so much tears. Carefully helping her cleaning the face, Tony planted small kisses on her face."Sweetheart although I sweared on our wedding day that I'd listen to you about everything ever after, I still wanna object you calling yourself selfish."

Michelle snorted and listened carefully.

"Yes our baby was unusual, but the situation you were in was unusual as well. You were forced to make the choice, and you did the best you could." Tony lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "Our baby saved you, our baby want you to live and live happily. If you hasitated or refused to jump down the wall and got captured by Saunders, he might hurt you or set more virus, and I would be in prison as a treator now, in that case you were a really selfish mom." Michelle tightened her lips and shocked her head slightly.

"Our baby was great."

"Yes it was."

"And you did exactly what our great baby wanted, made the hard but right choice, so you're a great mom."

Tony was still holding Michelle in his arms, she was silent for a while before calling his name. Tony's eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Loosing your baby."

"Don't be honey. Your not the one to blame."

"Do you think the baby would miss us?"

"Of course honey, I miss the baby too."

"Tony," that anxious look returned to Michelle's eyes.

"Yes sweety,"

"..."

"Are you gotta tell me sweetheart?"

"Just some...silly thoughts."

"Hey," she knew Tony wouldn't buy it. "Come on babe, you can tell me everything."

"I use to read a japanise cartoon when I was young, a schoolgirl hanging out every night in the bars with different boys got the abortion for several times, one night she found a few little ghosts clapping on the window calling her Mommy..."

Tony kept quiet and searched carefully for the right words. "So you wanna stay away from the window?"

"Silly huh?" she smirked.

"No! It's jsut , I know you never believe those unseen..."

"I know. But, I kept seeing this scene in my mind, not that I'm scared, I was...you know, it was less than 24 hours from the moment I knew its exist in my stomach til it came out of my body, it felt so strange yet so real. I always pictured our baby would have my eyes, your hair and your skin, but I never got the chance to meet it. I don't know how to discribe my feelings I hope you would understand..."

"I do, I do, honey." Tony held her tighter. She gave him a "thank you for understanding me" smile, "part of me wish that the girl's story was true, hope that our baby is still somewhere out there." Michelle yawned.

"You need the rest honey." Tony placed her head back on her pillow, kept stroking her head, "thank you for telling me all this sweetheart!" he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I just want ya to know that I'll be fine, I just need time."

"I can wait."

Michelle reached out and cupped his face, they shared a long slow tender and deep kiss,"I love you Tony."

"I love you so much!"

AN: I hope you still like this story! Please tell me what you think of it! Thank you!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Children

THE CHILDREN

"It's time?"

"Almost."

"Can't believe we're leaving the house so full of menmories."

"Honey the memories are always in here, no one can take them away." Tony said, pointing to his head. He's right.

"Come on, your one last mission" Tony grabbed her hand.

"What mission?"

Tony took a baloon out from their car, and placed it in her hands, "take it."

"Every baloon symbolized a lost soul." he said before Michelle could ask.

"Sounds familiar."

"That chick flick of yours, desperate housewives, when Gabby lost her child," Tony was never a Fan of the show, he always made jokes about Michelle addicting herself to the show. He was made watching the show when his elder niece stayed with them for the weekend, and it was horrible, for him.

"Oh," was all Michelle said.

"Honey it's time to let go. Come on, let's do this in the backyard."

He kept her feelings about the japanised cartoon in his mind, and he would copy the scene in her favourite show(his nightmare) to help her letting go, that was great sacrifice, Michelle thought to herself.

"Michelle if you wanna do this alone, I'll wait for ya..."

"No, it's our baby, let's do this together. Say goodby to the baby and the past."

"Ok."

"Baby I'm sorry we couldn't meet each other, thank you for saving my life! I hope you'd find home." Michelle gave the baloon a kiss.

"Baby I will miss you forever." Tony gave the baloon a kiss.

They look at each other and then the baloon, Michelle opened her hands. They watched the baloon flying higher. They hugged when the baloon disappeared in the sky.

"Let's go, the new life ahead is waiting for us."

Michelle smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

Days at Langley went by peacefully. Tony worked at DOD while Michelle found a job at a local computer company. The Almeida family has grown to three.

The daily routin of Tony Almeida when he gets home use to be a kiss on his wife's cheek, but it's changed lately.

"Oh Bobby!" Tony shouted, not so happy. "Alright alright! I'm aware that your strong enough to knock daddy down but you know what, you don't have to prove it every day!" Tony could hear Michelle laughing, "Michelle! Your son's lack of training!!"

"He's your son once you got home, right?" Michelle patted the dog's head and asked. The dog barked his approval. "See!"

"So, how are they doing?" Tony said going over the dog with a hand patted him on the head, and heading inside the house.

"Perfect," answered Michelle with a sweet smile behind him.

"Yeah, as always." Tony smiled that smiled of his, bended down and up with two bundles in his arm, and wispered,"Hey...my precious..."

Michelle held out an arm aroud Tony, looking at the twins they created, eyes full of love...

The bell rang, "Granny is here with birthday presents!" said Tony with joy and handed them both to Michelle.

With the warm greetings behinde Michelle kissed each baby tenderly, "Happy birthday my princess and prince, I don't know whice one of you are the one we lost last time...", happy tears started to fill Michelle's eyes, "but thank you for coming back to us, you found home..."

THE END 


End file.
